


Larger Than Life

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Good Peter, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Peter, Sexual Tension, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles-centric, Underage Drinking, Zombiewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Steter. I barely had time to glance over and see a seriously pissed off Sourwolf, before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and away from an angry Derek. I looked up and saw Peter Hale getting me away from Derek's impending wrath. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "I like you, Stiles. It would have been a shame to watch Derek kill you." He admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Larger Than Life" – BackStreet Boys

_~*.*~  
_ _'Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway – come on._   
_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way – come on._   
_'Cause all of your time spent, keeps us alive…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

I moved my body next to Caitlin's and let the music flow through me. The energy in the room is amazing. I haven't had that much to drink – okay, that's a lie, but the contact high is unreal. I feel like I could take over the world and then some. Batman watch out.

Caitlin turned to grind on me and that's when all hell broke loose. Everything blurred by. Something crashed and everybody started fleeing from the room. I barely had time to glance over and see a seriously pissed off Sourwolf, before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and away from an angry Derek.

I looked up and saw a very fast-moving, but oh-so-attractive Peter Hale getting me away from Derek's impending wrath. When did Peter even get here?

"Peter?" I asked, still genuinely shocked to see him here and saving my ass.

"That's my name." He quipped as he turned to flash me a dazzling smile.

"Why are you here?" The question was out of my drunken mouth, before I could stop myself.

"I was travelling with my nephew and we got back into town. Neither of us were expecting to walk into his loft and see a party filled with sweaty, hormone-driven teenagers." He replied.

Hm. That's actually a good reason. It's a little too normal for his homicidal tendencies. God, he's touching me and it's going straight to my dick. Can he get any hotter? I mean, damn. He and Derek really _**wear**_ those Henley's. God, he's fucking perfect. That _**ass**_ and that _**face**_ and that _**voice**_ … He is… _ **Damn**_.

"Why are you helping me?" I pried as we made it out of the building and started heading towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to sit down, before shutting the door. He got into the driver's side and started the car. We were driving for a good five minutes, before he paid me so much as a glance. "Peter," I whispered. His eyes flickered over to mine.

"Stiles," he replied in kind. I huffed and glared in his direction.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm in your car and you felt the need to rescue me from Derek's loft?" I asked him, again. He looked at the road, pensively.

"I almost forgot how talkative you were." He said, instead. I shook my head.

"Dude, that's not even possible." I disagreed. He chuckled with a smirk.

"I like you, Stiles. It would have been a shame to watch Derek kill you." He finally answered me.

"I get it. You couldn't live without me. It's okay to admit it. I mean, I'm _**awesome**_. _**Everyone**_ knows that. You wanna be friends and braid each other's hair. I can _**totally**_ live with that." I mused. He kept laughing.

"I never said that I just wanted to be your friend, Stiles." He almost growled. That caught my attention. I stared at him, with my mouth hanging open.

"Then, what does it mean Zombiewolf?"

"Zombiewolf?" He echoed. I nodded.

"Derek is Sourwolf. So, that makes you Zombiewolf. Look, don't change the subject. Not all of us are filled with patience with our old age." I prodded him. He let out a loud stream of laughter.

"I am not old, Stiles. I can show you just how young I am, if you're not careful." He threatened.

"I'm not scared of you." My mouth spewed words that I knew were a mistake as soon as my lips parted.

"You should be." Peter mused, looking at me, again. His eyes were dark with mischief and other things.

"You still haven't answered me." I complained as he pulled into a nice looking apartment complex downtown. "You brought me home with you?" I asked, stupidly.

"Where did you think I was taking you?" He asked, instead, deflecting my question. I sighed.

"Well, you could have taken me home." I said, pointedly.

"What fun would that be? It's so much easier to have my dirty way with you, at my place. Don't you agree, Stiles?" He breathed as he parked the car. I couldn't do anything, but stare at him. He just… He really just… That just happened… What?...

"It's not nice to tease drunk teenagers, Peter."

"Who said I was teasing?"

"Who said you knew how to answer questions?" I quipped. He unbuckled his seat-belt and got out of the car. He was at my door and unbuckling mine, before I blink.

"I thought it was obvious that I liked you in more ways than one…" He whispered, as his lips inched dangerously close to mine.

"You… I…" I couldn't make coherent thoughts. His hotness is clouding my everything.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me, Stiles?" He breathed. I nodded, still unable to talk. "Follow me." He commanded, holding my hand. I barely noticed the hallways or the stairs. Before I knew it, we were outside his door and he was unlocking it. He shut and locked it behind us. He led me to his room and pushed me onto his bed. I kicked off my shoes and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"I can smell your arousal and it's delicious." Peter murmured as he lowered himself down on top of me. I gasped. Oh, _**God**_. His hands left feather-light caresses against my sides. I took a shaky breath and let myself be mesmerized by him. "Don't worry, Stiles. I'll leave your precious virginity intact. I don't want to get myself arrested – now, do I?"

"I won't tell if you won't." I promised. I was too turned on to be embarrassed about the words that just came from me. His smirk became almost carnal.

"Do you know how long I've been watching you?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"You're like the most delectable piece of cake that I've been forbidden to eat. You don't even know how intoxicating you are. You've grown up so much in the past year, Stiles. You're no longer the clumsy, gangly boy that I offered to bite. You've filled out in all the right places. I can tell that you're going to turn into an even more attractive man than you already are, when you're older. I'm drawn to you and I can't help myself. Would you let me taste you, Stiles? Would you be alright with that? Unless you stop me, I'm going to taste those hypnotizing lips of yours."

"God, _**fuck**_ , Peter, You can't just say things like _**that**_. My poor heart can't take it. I want you, _**so fucking badly**_." I groaned. His lips were on mine and I swear to God, I saw fucking stars. I moaned and snaked my arms around him. He rocked against me and I felt his erection brush mine. "Fuck…" I moaned against his mouth.

"Such a dirty mouth you have – I can't wait to see what else it can do." He winked at me. I died. I fucking _**died**_. God. The things he say should be fucking _**illegal**_ ..."We'll save that for later. You don't mind waiting until you're no longer jail-bait; do you?" He asked, still nibbling on my lips. I shook my head.

"Peter…" I whined.

"Patience, Stiles. We have all the time in the world tonight. Don't you _**dare**_ think that I'm letting you go. You are _**mine**_ , Stiles. I plan on exploring _**every**_ inch of you and there is no doubt in my mind that it's going to take me _**years**_ to do so."

"Years?" I asked, still lost in everything Peter.

"If you'll have me, that is." He answered. I nodded. "Say it, Stiles. I need to hear you say it."

"I'm yours. _**God**_ , I'm yours."

"Such a pretty mouth," he breathed. "I don't share and I'm certainly not going to share you."

"Don't share me." I agreed. I pressed a kiss to his mouth and slipped my tongue against his. Peter pulled away and I whined. "Does this make you my boyfriend?" I asked. He smirked and claimed my lips, once more.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm your boyfriend, though I hardly think I'm a boy."

"Shut up and kiss me, Zombiewolf."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'All you people, can't you see?_   
_Can't you see how your love's affecting our reality?_   
_Every time we're down, you can make it right and that makes you larger than life.'_   
_~*.*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Steter fic for you all! The prompt was my husband's idea, so kudos to him! Hope you enjoyed it. Review?
> 
> Xo,  
> Anneryn


End file.
